i love you
by wolfs1999
Summary: Can Ororo and the new girl keep their relationship a secret? Slight AU Rouge is bad and no one knows about mutants. Girl/girl lesbians yuri whatever you want to call it. It's better than it sounds. Rated 'T' for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ororo's point of view:

Jean and I are about to knock on the door when we hear a high pitched shriek, so instead of knocking we bust the door down. We are not greeted by a happy sight. There is blood on the floor and a tiny blonde girl is tied up to a chair, soaked in her own blood and covered in burns, cuts, and bruises and DOESN'T have a shirt on. You can see her ribs and hips she's so thin and a tattoo of a black wolf and a white wolf glowing and forming the Yin-Yang symbol. I then realize that it's the tiny blonde that had set Cerebro off being tortured and her father is the one abusing her and it breaks my heart. "What is going on in here?" I ask.

"YOU LESBIAN WORE..." Dusk cuts him off.  
"YEAH I'M LESBIAN, BUT I'M NOT A WHORE!" She yells at him.  
Neither of them had noticed us, so I jump in between them and scream, "Hey!" That gets their attention.

"Hey," her father says acting as if nothing had happened.

"Are you the only person that lives with her?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am. Dusk, tell her what I tought you," he smirks.

"Being a lesbian is a sin and I deserve worse than what I'm getting for being one. It only makes it worse that im a cross-dresser and that I wear boxers instead of normal girl panties. Also that he keeps weed in a box and beer in tthe fridge. Also that he and his friends pack a punch and..." her father cuts her off.

"Ok, that's enough," he looks as though he wants to kill her.

"Well since your abusive, you can not care for her. She can come with us to a boarding house if she so wishes," I say. "YES!" They both tell at the same time. I grab a knife and cut the rope around her wrists.

"Then please go get your stuff. Do you want me to help you?" I ask.  
"Yes please," she hugs me and cries. After ten minutes of her crying, Jean looking around, me running Dusk's back and glaring at her dad, and her father being to scared to move, Dusk drags me upstairs.

Dusk's point of view:

After all the abuse I've been through, I jump at this lady's offer. I am now following them to a plane while carrying my red and black duffel bag and violet book bag while following them to a jet.

Ororo's 's point of view:

It seems that every one else that came with us beat its to the jet. Kurt teleport in front of her and Scott just walks over to us as Dusk helps and falls on her butt. Kurt apologizes for surprising her and I take the chance to get a good look at her. She's wearing a black sleeveless hoodie opened to reveal a black shirt with a red skull in the middle of it, black baggy jeans with four pockets on the front, black skater high tops, a black chain on her jeans, and spike bracelets on each wrist. In her baggy clothes she looks flat chested. Her hair is misty blonde that goes down to her butt and it covers her left eye and that part goes down to her chin, she has a bruise on her right cheek the shape of a hand, icy-blue eyes with bags under them from lack of sleep, and her arms are littered with scars and fresh marksand she's around 4'6.  
Ten minutes later she's leaning on my shoulder taking a nap while Scott pilots the jet and Kurt quietly asks questions about Dusk, and I realize that Charles only told me he made and adress. I don't even know what age she is.

Dusk's point of view:

"Wake up," I hear someone sweetly say shaking me lightly. Wait, sweetly? I open my eyes and see a white haired woman looking at me. Oh yeah, now I remember.

"Are you awake?" Ororo asks.

"Yes," I mutter grabbing my stuff and following them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ororo's point of view:

"What's your real name?" I ask Dusk.

"Huh?" She asks.

"What's your real name?" I repeat.

"Mary Riffen."

"Why do you go by Dusk?"

"It's just a nickname. I don't even remember who first called me that."

"Oh, ok."

"How old are you?" Kitty asks.

"Fourteen." She stops looking around the room and sits next to me.

"Are you done looking around?" I ask.

"That's why I sat down."

"Hey, don't get an attitude with me!" I playfully ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" She giggles and lightly pushes me before trying to fix her hair, though she just makes it worse.

"Here," I fix her hair since she can't seem to get to get it. "I'm show you to your room and maybe we can start training tomorrow."

"Ok. My powers aren't really safe, though."

"Neither are mine, bub," Logan says, extending his claws.

"Yeah, please uh..." She leans towards me, "can you ask him to warn me next time he does that?"

"Logan, put them away," Charles says. "Mary..."

Dusk interrupts him, "I go by Dusk."  
"Dusk, can I see you about eight tomorrow?"

"Sure."  
Dusk point of view:

When Ororo shows me to the room, I look around agian. How can they afford this? After a while I thank her agian and go into my duffel bag for my pajamas and notice something that I didn't pack.

"I didnt pack you. Guess I'll just have to break you tomorrow," I put it under my bed. I look up to see if Kitty saw, we share the room, and when I'm sure that she didn't I go back to searching for my Smile Empty Soul band shirt and gym shorts. Did I put those in the bottom or some thing? After five minutes, I finally find them.

"So, what's your favorite type of music?" Kitty asks.

"Rock and post-hardcore," I answer.

"What's your opinion on pop?"

"Not really a fan of it."

"Oh. What's your top two favorite bands?"

"Smile Empty Soul and Ghost Town."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I play guitar, but it broke."

"How?"

"It was an hit on the floor over and over agian."

"Did you think it would look cool?"

"I never said I was the one who smashed it."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go change. Ok?" I leave and go search for the bathroom. At least she seems nice. Annoying, but nice.

* * *

A/n: The chapters will start to get longer after a few more shorter ones. Also, I changed how old people are. Ororo is 15, Jean and Scott are 28. Everyone else is the same age. So, yes, Ororo goes to school.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty's point of view: I notice something under Dusk's bed after she leaves, so I go see what it is.

"She sleeps with teddy bears?" I ask myself.

"Apparently," I turn around to see Ororo in the doorway.

"I thought you left."  
"I did, but I came back cause I wanted to talk to Dusk. Where is she?"

"She went to go change."

"Oh. Ok." She sits on Dusk's bed and takes something out of Dusk's bag.

"You shouldn't go through that," I say.

"I'm just going to look through her music."

"What songs does she have on there?"

"Ghost Town and Smile Empty Soul, mostly."  
"She did say those where her favorite bands." She puts the phone back.

"Hey, I thought you left." We turn towards the voice and see Dusk in the doorway.

"Hi, Dusk. Can we talk?" Ororo asks.

"Sure." Dusk sits down on her bed.

"I meant in private."

"Oh. Um, yeah. Ok." They leave.

Ororo's point of view:

"I like you," I nervously say once she closes the door to the bathroom.

"I like you, too," she says.

"No! I mean I like-like you!"

"Oh," She blushes and moves a little closer to me. "I see." She leans over so that her face is just an inch away and we both blush harder. Then she pulls away. That little tease!

"We should keep this to ourselves for now. If we go ahead and tell them, they would probably think that we're crazy for dating when we just met."

"Oh, yeah. I guess your right. Wait, does that mean we're going out?"  
"Yes," she says, then turns to leave.

"Wait!" I turn her around and kiss her cheek. She blushes harder and leaves.

Dusk's point of view:

Wow! Did that really just happen? I walk through the hallway, probably still blushing, but hey! She likes me back! That's a first!

"Why are you blushing?" Kitty asks when I get back to the room.

"No reason." I put my bags under my bed and grab my phone and earbuds so i can listen to music while I try to go to sleep. I go into my favorite playlist and hit 'play'. I lightly sing along with the song, making sure I'm not disturbing Kitty, but she's starting at me. I remove the earbuds and hit 'pause'.

"What?" I ask.

"What song are you singing?" She asks. Of course.  
"None that you would know." I put the earbuds back in, but I don't sing to the music blasting into my ears. "Go to sleep,"  
I probably yelled that, but I don't really care.

Kitty's point of view:

She fell asleep and rolled over a while ago and it unplugged her earbuds, and it's on a song with lots of screaming. "Dusk!" She doesn't stir. "Dusk!" Still nothing. "Mary!"  
"What?" She groans.

"Plug your earbuds back in!"  
"What?"

"Plug your earbuds back in!" I repeat, shouting over the loud music and she just groans and rolls over.  
"Why?" She asks.

"Because I don't like this song," I hear a light snore. "Dusk!" I throw my pillow at her and she just groans. I sigh and get up and walk over to her bed and turn her phone off. Then I grab my pillow and get back in bed before going back to sleep.

Dusk's point of view:

When I wake up, I don't hear my music. Did my phone die?

"You unplugged your earbuds ten minutes after you feel asleep," Kitty says.

"So you turned out off?" I ask.

"Yes. And you might want to hurry. It's 7:55."  
"Dang it!" I look in the mirror and decide that I just need to brush my hair and their some shoes on. About three minutes later I'm looking for the Professor.

"Need help finding the Professor?" Ororo asks, stepping in front of me.

"Yes, please." She grabs my wrist and drags me to a room.

"Here we are!" She says and his me before leaving.

"Come in!" I didn't even knock yet! How did he know I was here? "I heard Ororo and I'm a mind reader, remember?" He says as I open the door.

"Oh yeah. What did you want to talk about?" I nervously sit down.

"Relax, your not in trouble. I just want to tell you the schedule since everyone was to excited to tell you last night. You missed breakfast, though."

"I don't care."

"Breakfast is at 7:00 and dinner is at 5:00."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Go get dressed."

Ororo's point of view:

"Hey." I run over to Dusk.

"Your pretty much the only person I've talked to," She says and I notice that her nose is peirced. How did I miss that? I was probably just too mesmerized by her icy-blue eyes. Well, the one that she doesn't hide anyways.

"Can I see your phone?" I ask.

"No one touches my phone!"

"Not even to add my number?"

"Oh. You can do that." She hands me her phone and I put my number in it. She lightly kisses my cheek before taking her phone back.

"Why do you keep your hair in your face?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. What did the Professor want to talk to you about?"

"He just wanted to tell me the schedule."

"Oh."

* * *

A/N Luckily for anyone that likes this story, I have nothing to do but write. The latter part of the chapter was to be both funny and kinda get things going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
